Cool Rider
by OliviaJane
Summary: Alice is an aspiring actress. Jasper decides to help her with her lines. Jasper - Black Leather Jacket – Motorcycle – Yummy - Need I say more? AU/AH/OOC/Cannon Pairings. Another cup of sweet lemonade for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest  
**

**Name of story: Cool Rider  
**

**Penname: OliviaJane  
**

**Movie or TV Show: Grease 2  
**

**Main Character Pairing: Alice and Jasper  
**

**POV: Alice**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Summary: **Alice is an aspiring actress. Jasper decides to help her with her lines. Jasper - Black Leather Jacket – Motorcycle – Yummy - Need I say more? AU/AH/OOC/Cannon Pairings. Another cup of sweet lemonade for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story. The remainder is my original work. Copyright 2009 by the author writing under the pen name, OliviaJane. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization. Also, I have no legal claim to anything that is related to the movie Grease 2.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cool Rider**

**APOV**

I sat at our usual table in the little sub shop on campus nearly vibrating in my seat. I was bursting with excitement as I waited for my friends to join me. Today was my big debut. I, Mary Alice Brandon, had landed the lead roll in this year's production of Grease 2. I'd only been a member of the campus drama troupe since the fall semester began, and it was a huge honor to land the lead roll right out of the gates so to speak. I was only a freshman after all.

My enthusiasm for the play had been contagious, and it hadn't been hard to get Bella and Rosalie on board with me. They were thrilled to help me with my premier performance. Rosalie, using her skills in beauty and fashion was in charge of wardrobe and make-up. Bella on the other hand, being a wiz with words, saw to it that everyone had their lines down pat. A girl couldn't ask for two more amazing best friends.

The chiming of the door and the chatter of their familiar voices caught my attention. I looked up to see Rose and Bella heading my way, donning their Pink Ladies jackets. One of the major sponsors of the play had insisted on buying Pink Ladies jackets for all the female cast and crew and T-Bird jackets for the guys, something to do with cheap roaming advertising.

Several of the guys in the troupe were drool worthy once they slid their jackets on, and after seeing them I just knew I had to get Jasper into one. I'd been able to swipe three T-Bird jackets, one each of our men. But Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were all being party poopers, and had up to this point refused to be caught dead crossing campus with them on. _Stupid male egos._

A pout had formed on my face by the time Rose and Bella weaved through the throng of lunch costumers and finally reached our table.

"What's up with you? It's your big day, now turn that frown upside down, and get your cheer on girl. I wouldn't want anything ruining this moment for you," Rose demanded.

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella, always the comforter, asked.

"It's nothing really. I was just thinking how pig headed the guys are being about wearing the jackets I got for them. I was really looking forward to seeing my Jazzy sporting one. I was hoping I might even get him to slick back those wild lushes curls of his so that I could get the full effect. You know how skilled I am about getting people to do whatever I want them to do, and for some reason I've just can't seem to get him to comply in this matter. Maybe I'm losing my touch," I said in a whine.

"You're kidding right? Losing your touch? Alice, where are you and I going Tuesday night?" Bella prodded.

"That big four hour sale at Macy's," I grin hugely remembering our upcoming shopping trip. _God, I am such a sucker for a sale_, and when they put a time limit on it, the challenge only makes it all the more exciting to me. I become a woman on a mission, a clear path was a necessity, and nothing could stop me when I got shopping tunnel vision.

"Exactly, you know how I despise shopping and you got me to go without much of a fuss. I'm still not sure how you did it, but you did. Losing your touch? I think not," she said confidently. I briefly caught her shoot Rosalie a conspiratorial look. _Hmm, I wonder what that's about._

Before I had a chance to think on it anymore I felt a firm warm hand snake its way around my waist. I'd know that touch anywhere.

"Hey you," Jasper said lightly kissing the hollow behind my ear. "Is my shining star ready to be discovered by the rest of the world tonight?" I swear he always knew exactly what to say to make me go all mushy inside.

I turned in his arms, pushing myself tightly against him and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I've already been discovered by the only one who matters most to me," I whispered, moving my mouth slowly against his.

Jasper and I were not known for public displays of affection, usually a simple touch or a long look was enough to get us through until we were alone, but today I was more anxious than usual. I needed every calming touch and kiss I could get from him between now and show time tonight.

"Woo hoo," Emmett's voice blared. "I was beginning to wonder if you two were into_ that_ kind of thing," he teased, nudging Jasper in the ribs.

"Shut it, McCarty," Jasper sneered, turning his attention back to me. Cupping my cheek, he lightly brushed his thumb across it, looking straight into my eyes, "You're going to be amazing tonight. No other light will shine brighter than yours."

I sighed, pressing my forehead to his, relishing in his ability to calm me. "I love you," I said pressing my lips once more to his.

Not wanting to be rude to the others at our table, I didn't linger there as long as I would have liked, I turned my attention back to my friends who at the sight of me burst into laughter. Emmett's guffawing being the loudest.

"Looks like we have another victim of dazzling on our hands Rose," Bella teased. As if this weren't a problem she struggles with on a daily basis. Edward was always casting his spell over her. It was a wonder the girl could form a single coherent sentence when she was in his presence.

I rolled my eyes. "Kiss this," I said standing, turning, and smacking my hand across my ass. Let's go Jazzy. I can think of a million places I'd rather be than here. We don't have to put up with this type of harassment." Looking over my shoulder I smirked and threw my friends a quick wink. "Love you guys," I mouthed, blowing them a kiss. They knew I wasn't mad. They knew me well enough to know that I took every opportunity I was given to hone my acting skills. Drama is my life.

Firmly gripping the sleeve of Jasper's jacket, I dragged him out the door, and towards his car. I really had no interest in waiting around for any inappropriate comment Emmett might have to say about me suggesting that they all kiss my ass. I could already imagine the flippant remarks that could and would fly from his mouth.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After dining on a decadent dessert of "sweetness a la Jasper" back at the guys apartment, he and I made a quick stop at Dairy Queen so that I could indulge myself in a Mr. Buster bar. I decided this was something I would do from this day forward every time it was an opening night for a play I was performing in. Jasper and I were starting our first tradition together. The thought of it made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

Once I had my fill of Jasper and ice cream, I was good to go. Jasper dropped me off at the back stage door, bidding me farewell with a very passionate kiss. _I might just be able to get use to this PDA thing. It sure did my body good._I was thankful to have the brick wall of the theater at my back; otherwise I would have melted into a puddle at his feet. Even after all the time we've been together, the boy could still take my breath away.

Recovering from Jasper's heart stopping kiss, I headed inside and to my assigned dressing table. I was glad to see that Rose was already there putting the finishing touches on Jessica Stanley who was playing, Frenchy, a bubble headed beauty school drop out.

"It's nice of you to grace us with your presence _darling_," Rose mused motioning for me to take my seat.

Sometimes having friends who could read you like an open book could be a real pain in the ass, and let's just say there we're no unspoken secrets between Rose, Bella, and I. All any of us had to do was see the others face and we knew exactly was they'd been up to. No doubt about it, I was most definitely sporting the after Jasper glow.

After she was finished with Jessica, Rose immediately got to work transforming me into Stephanie Zinone, a hip greaser groupie, one of the lead members of the Pink Ladies. As she fastened the long blond wig over my short dark spiky locks she spun me around to face the mirror. I grinned like crazy seeing my reflection, with my dream of being an actress finally coming to fruition, my excited started to bubble up.

"Let's get this show on the road," I nearly squealed as I hugged Rose.

It was going to nearly kill me to wait another hour for the curtain to rise. Instead of bidding my time twiddling my thumbs I sought out my co-star Mike Newton who was playing Michael Carrington, the bookish new student who pines for Stephanie's affection. We ran lines with each other to fill up the remainder of our time. I didn't really need anymore practice, but I was grateful for the distraction.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

To the untrained eye the scene back stage would have appeared to be one of total ciaos. But in actuality it was anything but. With Angela Weber and Ben Cheney at the helm as directors, everything thus far was on track, running smoothly and efficiently.

The time had arrived for me to sing the song I was most excited about. I planned to aim every word directly at Jasper because he was my "Cool Rider" in everyway. He was my dream machine, definitely no ordinary guy, and I planned to hold on tight to him from now until forever. This was my dedication to him.

I danced my way onto the stage, taking my position with the rest of the cast as I waited for the remainder of the scene to play out. I was nearly bursting with excitement as I waited for my queue to begin singing.

Hearing the first beats of the song beginning to pipe out of the speakers, my face took on the fierce intensity that my character has for her mysterious dream guy. Without hesitation I began to sing, my voice filling the auditorium.

_If you really want to know  
What I want in a guy...  
Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine  
With hell in his eyes.  
I want a devil in skin tight leather,  
And he's gonna be wild as the wind.  
And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight..._

As I sang; I strode with purpose to the edge of the stage as I belted out the lyrics with all my heart and soul. I narrowed my gaze until all I saw was Jasper. I sang the song as if he were the only one in the room, just he and I. His eyes darkened instantly when they met mine, and he bit down on his lip as if in deep thought. I prayed he was contemplating all things he wanted to do to me after the show was over, because I certainly had plans for him.

_To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.  
If he's cool enough,  
He can burn me through and through.  
Whhoa ohhhh  
If it takes forever,  
Then I'll wait forever.  
No ordinary boy,  
No ordinary boy is gonna do.  
I want a rider that's cool.  
_  
After noticing him shifting uncomfortably in his seat, no doubt trying to adjust himself to a more accommodating position, I knew I had him right where I wanted him. I grinned triumphantly sending him a seductive wink as swiveled around to make my way back to the center of the stage.

Once I'd finished singing the song, the rest of the play went by in a flash. The next thing I knew we were all being herded off the stage and out of our costumes. I had specifically chosen the dress I was wearing with Jasper in mind. He loved me in little black dresses as well as the little items I wore underneath the slinky piece of fabric. He was definitely going to enjoy himself tonight.

We all made our way onto the stage for the final curtain call. The whole experience had been beyond my wildest dreams, and I would remember this moment for the rest of my life. Standing on the stage taking in all the cheers of praise, I could not find Jasper. My heart sank a little not understanding why he would have chosen to leave the auditorium at _this_ time. Emmett and Edward had already made their way back stage before the cast came back onto the stage, but Jasper had not been with them. _Where the hell was he?_

Once the curtains closed for the last time, all my thoughts became focused on finding Jasper. Most of the cast and crew were heading over to Jake's Bar and Grill for a celebration party located nearest the east side of the college campus. But that is one party that would have to do without the leading lady. I had better things to do with my time.

Spying Rose standing with Emmett, hanging costumes, I pushed my way through the family and friends of several of the cast. _Why the hell did they allow all these people back here?_ _Ridiculous!_ I fussed to myself as I squeezed my way through the unmoving crowd.

"Rose, Emmett, have you seen Jasper?" I asked breathlessly, having just fought my way through the mass of people.

"Ah…um…he said he had something to do. That when you were ready to go, he'd just meet you out front," Emmett grinned conspiratorially towards Rosalie. She pursed her lips, giving him a quick headshake as if warning him that he was giving vital information away.

_What the hell? First Bella at lunch, now these two?_ Something was definitely up. What that was, I had no idea, but I was definitely going to get to the bottom of it. I had major plans for my man tonight, and I wasn't going to let anything stand in our way and ruin our fun.

I quickly gathered my things. By the time I was ready to head out most everyone else had already left. _Good, maybe the traffic outside won't be so bad now._ I really just wanted to get the heck out of here so that I could_ finally_ be alone with Jasper. With all the extra practices to prepare us for tonight's opening over the past two weeks, we'd barely had any alone time together and I missed him immensely.

I was so excited about the evening I'd planned for him I nearly tripped on thin air as I exited the auditorium. _Hmm, Bella seems to be rubbing off on me._ I giggled to myself.

Regaining my footing, hoping no one had witnessed my lack of grace, I stepped the rest of the way out the door. Still smiling at my clumsiness my gaze turned up and all rational thought escaped me.

There before me in all his "Cool Rider" glory was Jasper Hale wearing the most tantalizing black leather jacket, with his hair slicked back greaser style, sitting casually astride the hottest motorcycle I'd ever seen. Just the sight of the very impressive piece of machinery of sleek steal and power pressed firmly between his rock hard thighs made my insides quiver.

"_Good Lord…he is so damn sexy,"_ I mumbled under my breath. The mere sight of him made me instantly go weak in the knees; instinctively I let out a low moan as my tongue slid across my bottom lip.

He exuded sex as if it were dripping from his every pore. I giggled to myself thinking that wasn't the only sleek and powerful piece of machinery found between those long muscular legs of his. _Mmm, this night was only getting better. __Good bye plan Alice, hello plan Jasper._

I slowed my pace as I made my way towards him. I could tell he was beginning to grow impatient. His eyes drooped low as he shot me that killer grin of his. He cocked his head to the side, signaling for me to hop on behind him.

"Would the lady like a ride?" He asked; his voice low and sultry.

I nodded wordlessly trying not to seem too eager. Sliding my hands sinuously down my sides, needing to tease him just a little, I slowly inched my dress up a bit before lithely stepping up on the foot bar and throwing my other leg over the seat. I scooted myself up against him closing any space between us.

"So…where to handsome?" I purred in his ear.

His hands briefly reached behind him as he slowly glided them up my thighs, pushing the hem of my dress up just enough to reveal to him the fact that I was wearing thighs highs, a personal favorite of his. He groaned in anticipation of what was to come.

"Any where your little heart desires, babe," he said huskily.

I sighed heavily, pressing myself into him. The feel of his strong hands on me only made me crave more. "Crowley Park," I said licking the sensitive area behind his ear, "and make it quick."

He quickly turned his head and without hesitation jammed his foot down on the clutch causing the bike's engine to roar to life; the vibrations of it creating a new round of sensations like none I'd ever felt before. It was pure ecstasy. We would definitely have to see to it that he kept one of these babies on hand at all times.

Moving my hands around his waist, I slid two fingers through the belt loops on the front of his jeans as my thumbs hooked over the waistband. His body automatically went ridged on contact. I was making his resistance hard to maintain. His hand jerked the throttle back and we flew down the street. The way he was driving we'd be at Crowley Park in no time. I needed him _bad,_ and I needed him _now_. There was no doubt in my mind the feeling was mutual by the growing bulge in the front of his jeans that I had taken the liberty of assessing with my roaming fingers.

I shifted one of my hands, running it under his shirt and across his very impressive six pack causing him to shudder from head to toe. "Alice, please," he begged. "If you don't stop I'm going to take you right here on the middle of the road," he warned.

"Promises, promises," I giggled. But I did what he asked not wanting things to end that quickly.

Pulling into the spot we'd found on one of our other night time outings, he tucked the bike behind a curtain of trees. It was very secluded and the only thing that could ever possibly alert someone to our presence would be the cries of pleasure we both were sure to be letting loose tonight.

Once the bike was secured on its stand I stood up on the foot bar and slid my body around his resting my bum on the tank of the bike as I hooked my legs over his. Jasper looked like an angel with the moon light filtering through the trees as I sat facing him.

Without a word he savagely took my mouth with his as his hands began a manic exploration of the rest of my body. Wasting no time he untied the straps that secured my dress over my shoulders, the thin fabric pooling around my waist, leaving my chest bare to him. _I guess maybe my torture had been a bit too much for him. Oh well, his savage silence only made the whole experience all the more mysterious and gratifying._ I instantly felt the moisture begin to pool between my legs.

He possessively ran his hands up my sides and cupped my breasts. "MINE," he said forcefully.

"Yes," I replied breathlessly, letting my head fall back as each of his masterful hands expertly fondled my breasts. He ran his smooth fingers torturously slow over my supple skin bringing each bud to attention. Trailing a line of hot wet kisses down my neck, his mouth took over where his hands left off, lapping and sucking; paying equal attention each hardened nipple.

"Jasper," I sobbed as my body completely surrendered under his touch.

"So soft, so sweet," he moaned against my already over charged skin, sending shock waves throughout my body.

His hands made haste as they slid up my legs pushing the skirt of my dress up around my waist. Rubbing his thumb up my heated core he chuckled, drawing his mouth away from my breast, grinning hugely.

"Crotchless Alice? You never cease to amaze me." His eyes flamed with desire as his mouth returned to mine. _Anything to please my man._ I smiled in triumph against his lips.

His roving hands made skillful ministrations of my now soaked and over heated center. "Jasper, please," I pleaded. "Inside, I…I need you inside."

Without hesitation he plunged two and then three fingers deep within my depths. "Is that what you want baby? Is it?" He demanded as his hand moved methodically against me.

"Yes, oh God, yes…Jasper…" I screamed as my walls clamped down, firmly holding his fingers in place. I clasped against his chest, my breaths coming out in raged spurts.

"Jasper," I spoke, my words coming out low and breathy. "I love you. God, you're amazing," I purred.

"Baby, I'm not even close to being done with you yet," he grinned cockily. "Feel that," he asked as he took my hand, firmly pressing it to the very prevalent bulged in his jeans. "That's all for you. Are you sure you're up for it?" A devious grin spread across his face.

"Yes, God, yes…I'm always ready for you Jazz," I cooed. I slid my hands over his shoulder letting his jacket fall to the ground. I wasted no time yanking his t-shirt over his head. I frantically clawed at the button on his jeans desperate to feel him inside me.

He chuckled at my frenzied attempt as he slid me farther up the bike so that he could dismount. He made quick work of removing his boots and jeans, and to my great pleasure he sprung forth from the confines of his boxers, like a soldier ready for battle.

Quicker than I could blink, he was again sitting astride the bike. Grasping my thighs he yanked me back down so that I was once again straddling his lap, his hardened tip teasing my flaming entrance.

Sizzling with desire, no longer able to control myself, I sank myself onto him. His hands immediately clutched my hips. "God Alice, you're so tight, so wet…ung," he moaned long and throaty.

I grasped onto his shoulders as if my life depended on it, helping to set the pace we both found comfortable, tonight that would be hard, deep, and fast. Neither of us was going to last that long, but that was okay. I didn't get to see the animalistic side of Jasper very often. Tonight I wanted him rough and controlling just as much as he wanted me subservient and submissive. It was a win-win situation for both of us.

"Jazz…oh…oh…oh," I cried, unable to think coherently. I was close and sensed he was too.

His thrusts became more demanding, and the grip his fingers had on my hips was unyielding as they clawed my flesh forcing himself as deep within me as humanly possible. I was certainly going to have two perfect impressions of his hands across my love handles in the morning. But whatever discomfort was sure to come would all be worth this moment here alone with him.

"Come with me baby, come with me…" he encouraged, and like the good like girl I am I did as I was told.

"Jasper," my voice shrilled loud enough to wake the dead.

"Al…ly," he yelled, peaking right along with me.

We collapsed into one another, gasping for breath. As our breathing began to slow, I lightly kissed both of his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, and then his lips. "I love you Jasper," I sighed resting my head against his chest.

"I love you too Ally, more than my words could ever convey," he chuckled.

"What?" I asked curiously sitting up so that I could see his face.

He shook his head, "Now that's what I call an encore performance."

"Oh, you think so? Well, then, how about we start another tradition?" I wagged my eye brows suggestively.

"Yes, a tradition. I think I'm going to like creating traditions with you," he grinned wickedly. His mouth was once again hot, wild, and threatening against mine.

I guess tonight he'd be getting more than just one encore performance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Alice may not be Michelle Pfeiffer in stature, but she's got more than enough spunk and finesse to be a badass Pink Lady. She knows just how to handle, and please her man. Who by the way is just too scrumptious for words. Umm, hot, sexy Jasper mounted on a sleek piece of powerful steel…just the thought makes my mouth water.**

**So…how'd I do? Favorite line? Favorite part? I'd love to here from you. Reviews make truly make my day. :)**

**If you haven't already done so…go give my other submission for the contest a looksie. It's called Out of the Jungle. It's all Rose and Emmett lemony goodness. You can find the link on my profile.**

**IF YOU ARE INTERESTED: There are links on my profile for Alice's dress, Jasper's jacket and bike, and the Cool Rider Video from the actual movi**

**Thank you _bittenev_ for making this reader ready. I couldn't ask for a better beta. :)**


End file.
